Stratagem
by destinykeyblade
Summary: It's been... oh, several months now since this all started. Finally, I, the wandering tactician, am really beginning to wonder... What have I gotten myself into? FE7, rated T for safety. SainxTactician romance, pairing will most likely change later on.


Hi again! Yes, yes, I know my multi-tasking usually doesn't work... But this time it will! Promise. ...Anyway, welcome to yet another of my fics. This is basically a novelization of FE7, but with a few twists of my own, naturally. Now, simply because I feel like explaining myself... From the beginning, I thought that I should do a fan-fic for this game, but I didn't have the resolve to write or the plot-line until the end of chapter 22. When Eliwood asked the tactician about her past, my imagination took off running, and immediately I had a story. Though, as it turns out, I didn't come up with the REAL backstory for Alle (my tactician) until I was typing this chapter. Suddenly, Alle was having a flashback... And NOW, I've had to stop myself from centering the story around the people from her past! Her memories are very detailed... But anywho. I digress. So now, on to the story! Please note I do not own anything but Alle, her tome, her cloak, (I wish I had her cloak! lol) and... oh, the 357 people in her memory. Alright, seriously, here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hmm..."

Lyn looked around. "We'll have to buy some supplies, of course, but... I'm really not sure what we'll need..." The green-haired girl turned to look at her new friend. "What do you think, Alle?"

Precisely a week prior, Lyn had found a traveler passed out in the middle of her homeland, the Sacae Plains. She had rescued the girl and taken care of her until she regained conciousness. Upon doing so, the girl had revealed that her name was Alle. She was a traveling strategist with dark, almost black-ish brown hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and no particular destination in mind.

Soon after Alle's awakening, bandits had come down from the mountains, and Lyn, desperate to protect her homeland, had rushed out to meet them in battle. Though she had instructed Alle to remain inside, the brunette had stubbornly refused to do so, insisting on repaying Lyn for saving her. And so, when the battle began, Alle quickly yet thoroughly scanned the battlefield and directed Lyn to victory.

After the battle, Lyn had made a few startling confessions. She was the last of the Lorca tribe. Six months ago, she explained to a somewhat horrified Alle, a group of bandits similar to those she had just dispatched had come in the night and attacked her people. Her mother and father had both been killed, along with nearly everyone else. Though Lyn had been the daughter of the tribe's leader, the Lorca were old fashioned, and refused to follow a woman. The remaining members of the tribe left. Lyn remained, alone.

Going up against the bandits had shown Lyn that there were many things she needed to learn. Her swordwork must be improved, for one thing. Also, it had shown her that living alone was not the best idea. Hoping against hope that her request would not be denied, Lyn asked for permission to join Alle, wherever it was she might be headed. Dancing delightedly when Alle agreed, Lyn had packed as few things as she could manage, and in a few hours' time, the two women had set off for Bulgar.

Now, after a week of traveling, they found themselves at their destination, their purpose to outfit themselves for the road ahead. However, neither was aware of the events fate had in store for them...

"Alle?" Lyn asked again when her companion didn't answer.

"Hm?" the brunette replied absently. The hood of her green cloak was up over her head, which was bent toward the odd book that she always carried with her, opening it and poring over the script inside at seemingly random moments.

Lyn sighed. Alle was a wonderful person as best the plainsgirl could tell, but she could be rather... unfocused, at times. "I was asking you what sort of supplies you think we'll need to buy. Are you decided as to where we're going?"

"Hmm..." Alle raised her head and peered at Lyn from beneath her hood. "Most likely, we'll be needing-" she began, but she was cut off by a man's voice.

"Ah! What radiance do I see before me?"

"What in-" Lyn started to ask, but she too was cut off by the speaker as he came riding towards them.

He could not be called tall, though neither could it be said that he was short; his height was comfortably in between the two. As he came closer, the youthfulness of his face made it clear that he was not much older than Lyn or Alle. His brown hair, kept out of his face by a black band on his forhead, seemed - most likely due to the green armor he wore - to have a greenish tint. His eyes, exactly the same shade of brown as his hair, were bright with excitement. A smile which threatened to be dazzling played on lips that appeared to be perfectly shaped for kissing. And more than likely, they'd seen their share of it...

All this Alle noted in the short time it took the man to trot his horse - ironically, the same brown as his own hair and eyes - to Lyn's position and leap from the animal's back to take Lyn's hand.

"Oh, my heart!" he said in an awed voice. "What a dazzling vision of lovliness!"

Lyn was not impressed. She snatched her hand away quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

The man bowed low, though he straightened almost instantly. "I am from Lycia," he said proudly. "I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

The Sacaen girl scoffed. "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" she asked icily.

The Caelin Knight - if in fact that's what he was - assumed a bewitched expression. "Ooooh..."

_Is he going to faint?_ Alle wondered, watching him sway.

"You're even lovlier when you're cruel," he said then, attempting to steady himself.

Alle crossed her arms as well. _An oaf indeed!_ she thought, annoyed. _Lyn obviously spurns him, and yet he continues to flirt! This man is no knight. Knights have honor. He has none._

A fire of intense irritation burned in Lyn's eyes. She flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder and turned her back on the Lycian man. "Let's go," she said to Alle. "I've nothing more to say." With that and a huff, she flounced off, leaving Alle to follow her, which the brunette fully intended on doing... when she tripped on the hem of her green robes and found the ground rushing up to meet her. However...

"Careful!" the knight said, catching her before she hit the ground. Alle's hood slipped off her head to reveal her flustered face. The Lycian gasped, and his eyes began to dance with reawakened excitement. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "An angel has fallen from the heavens! So lucky I am to have caught her!" He smiled, the threat of dazzling fulfilled, as he set Alle back on her feet and knelt before her. "O fair and beauteous maiden! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

The tactician's aggravation began slipping away as her gaze met that of the brown-haired cavalier. "Causeless flattery will get you nowhere," she adminoshed, shaking a finger at him. Although her mouth was set in a firm line, she could feel the smile in her eyes.

He rose to his feet and stepped closer to her. "A name, angel?" he pressed, his stunning smile making heat rise to Alle's cheeks. "I-"

"Sain!" a voice thundered. "Hold your tongue!"

Alle glanced up and watched with mild intrest as another horseman entered the square, this one wearing armor the color of blood. It clashed rather horribly with his bright orange hair...

The knight in front of Alle smiled at the newcomer in a friendly way. "Ah, Kent!" he said cheerfully. "My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

Kent scowled at his green-clad comrade. "If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

_...Sain, hmm?_ Alle thought to herself, giggling slightly as she saw the green knight's expression become petulant and bored all at once. A smile spread slowly across her red face. _He is... quite handsome... And he called me... angel..._

"I know that," he said, sounding exasperated. "But how could I remain silent in the prescence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" he exclaimed. He made to turn his full attention back to Alle, which rather pleased the blushing strategist, but he was distracted by another boom from Kent.

"What do you know of courtesy!" Kent roared furiously, surprising the tactician. Catching sight of Alle's startled expression, he offered her a small bow. "My most sincere apologies, milady, on both our behalfs. If we have disturbed you-"

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road," Lyn said, appearing suddenly by Alle's side and frowning at the knights."If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

Kent bowed to her as well. "Of course. My apologies..." He trailed off.

Lyn gave a small smile. "Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable."

"Hm?" Kent said vacantly. His expression was puzzled as he gazed at Lyn. "Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn said testily, putting her hands on her hips. She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Alle! I'm out of patience!" The Sacaen girl grabbed Alle's arm and drug her around the roadblocks that were the knights' mounts.

"Wait, O fair and beauteous one!" Sain called desperately, stretching a hand out towards Alle, no matter that she was already far out of his reach. The green robed strategist, though being towed away, twisted herself around to wave at Sain. With a surprised and very pleased gasp, Sain waved back enthusiastically until Alle was out of sight.

"... ... Sain, you lout!" Kent exploded abrubtly.

"Huh?" Sain looked toward Kent just in time to see the orange-haired man's fist coming at him. "OW!" he shouted, rubbing his head. "What in Saint Elmine's name was that for?"

Kent was rubbing his head as well, attempting to ward off the headache threatening him. "Come, we must follow her," he said, avoiding Sain's question. "I suspect the green-haired one might be-" he began, but Sain, too impatient to listen, interrupted.

"Be what? ...Wait, she's our mission?" His mouth fell open. "You're joking!" Kent was clearly NOT joking, as he was climbing into his saddle. "Wait!" Sain exclaimed, clambering onto his own mount.

* * *

"...can't believe it! I have never been so-"

"We're being pursued," Alle said, cutting into Lyn's rant.

The Sacaen girl whirled around, an expression of exasperation and anger on her face. "Not those knights from town?" she moaned.

Alle narrowed her eyes. "No," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "No. These men... are out for blood."

"What?" Lyn yelped, scrabbling for her sword.

Alle's eyes slid closed. Clutching her odd little book tightly, the strategist took a deep breath.

"Alle, what are you doing?" Lyn hissed. "This is no time to be- Ah!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh..."

In an instant, the females were surrounded by a fearsome gang of muscled bandits. The leader of the bandits stepped foward.

"What do you want?" Lyn asked loudly, holding her sword out in front of her.

The bandit sighed. "The things I'll do for gold," he said despondently. Then he sneered. "Say your goodbyes, Lyndis."

Lyn started. "W-what did you..."

Before anything else could be done, Alle yanked on Lyn with all her might, pulling her away from the axe-wielder.

"Alle!" Lyn shrieked. "What are you do-"

"I see them!" a voice cried then.

Lyn glanced up and was surprised to see the knights from town galloping toward the scene. Faster than Lyn anticipated, the men had positioned their mounts and themselves between the bandits and Alle and herself.

"How dare you?" the one in green armor demanded of the bandit and his gang. "Such numbers against women? Cowards, every one of you!"

The red-armored knight brandished his blade at the bandits. "If it is battle you seek, come to me!" he called gallantly.

The green knight frowned and waved his lance around. "Stay back!" he told his comrade. "I'll handle this!"

Lyn growled. She shook Alle off of her and pushed in front of the knights. "No way!" she shouted. "This is my fight!"

Alle blinked, then sighed. _Fools every one,_ she thought dismally. "...Alright!" she shouted suddenly, and everyone in the area, bandits included, jumped at her sudden outburst. "We're working together, got that?"

Lyn and the knights nodded, albeit grudgingly on the former's part.

"And I call the shots around here! Got _that_?"

She recieved the same response, and allowed herself a small smile. "Good. Okay..."

"Radiant angel!" Sain called. "Allow me to be the first to strike a blow in your honor!" Without waiting for an answer, he spurred his horse foward in the direction of a bandit.

"What? No, wait-! Ugh! Idiot..."

Alle could do nothing but watch as Sain struck and fell short, while the bandit did not. The cavalier wheeled his horse away, shouting. "I missed?" he shrieked in disbelief.

"Moron!" Kent yelled, riding toward his companion. Alle applauded, thinking she couldn't have said it better herself. "Where's your sword? A lance against an axe is useless!"

Sain pouted. "But lances are so much more heroic!" he protested. "A knight should look heroic, don't you think?"

Kent growled in response, and Sain chuckled nervously. "Actually, I... forgot to buy a sword," he admitted sheepishly.

"Did you forget, or were you too busy dallying with the ladies?" Kent asked drily. He reached into his saddlebags and tossed an item to Sain. "You can use my spare blade," he grumbled.

Sain smiled largely. "Really? Thanks, Kent!"

Kent shook his head. "Lady Alle!" he called. "Allow me to make up for my comrade's blunder!"

Alle nodded, pleased that Kent only rode off once she did so. Someone, at least, knew how to listen. The tactician watched with satisfaction as the red-armored cavalier succeeded both in attacking and dodging the counter-strike, wounding his enemy.

"Lyn!" Alle shouted across the battlefield. "Lyn, finish him!"

With a nod, Lyn dashed toward the axe-wielder and, after deftly jumping out of the way of his wild swing, drove her blade home. The man slumped foward, and Lyn jerked her sword back quickly to avoid being fallen on.

"Very good, Lyn," Alle called encouragingly. The green-haired girl looked slightly sickened by the blood on her steel, but raised a hand to show she had heard.

And now the other bandits began to move foward, angered by what they had seen thus far. The death of thieir comrade had affected them, it seemed, and they were after revenge. Alle narrowed her eyes as she watched their approach. She made to give a command, but... ... ...

_'To arms, men!'_ echoed a voice in her mind. The roar of many men answered, each individual voice shouting a different war-cry.

_'Swords at the ready!'_

Every man in the company brandished his blade, tensing as the enemy's horns sounded. More than one face, visible in her mind's eye, became creased with worry or fear when the ground began to shake with the reverberations of thousands of feet and hooves.

_'Form up ranks!'_ shouted the commander, undaunted by the might or numbers of his foes. He rode to the front of his small army on a magnificent horse, larger than any most had seen and the color of new-fallen snow like that which covered the ground.

_'Steady! Steady! Hold the line!'_

Arrows fell from the sky like rain, and the men hastened to hold up their shields to guard themselves. So skilled and quick were these warriors that not one fell to the perilous rain and few were even slightly injured. Then, once the storm had been weathered, and the men had retaken their fighting stances, another horse, black as ebony, cantered to the head of the company and halted by the commander. A voice small in comparison to those it mingled with, lighter and higher of tone and pitch, shouted the next command at the same moment the cloaked figure atop the sable flung out a hand, one finger aimed at the approaching doom.

_'ATTACK!'_

"Lady Alle!" Sain appealed, riding up nearer to the dark-haired girl. "Allow me to try again!"

Alle gave her head the slightest shake, erasing the faces of the commander and his men and replacing them with that of Sain. "Very well," she said grudgingly. Then she pointed to a bandit tearing through the trees nearby. "Attack!" she commanded, and Sain spurred his mount foward, Kent's blade shining in his hand. When again Sain missed his mark, Alle let her head fall into her hands with a moan.

"Gah!"

"Sain!" Kent hollered, riding close. "Sain, are you hurt?"

"I missed AGAIN!" Sain howled.

Kent ignored him. "Are you injured?" he called again.

"I cannot belive this! How-"

"ARE YOU HURT?" Alle bellowed in stereo with Kent. Together they prevailed where the knight alone had been unsuccessful.

Sain glanced up at them both in surprise. "No," he called back to them. "I was able to dodge in time." Instantly he retained his grieved expression. "But I failed again! How is that possible?"

Kent rolled his eyes. "Sain, you dolt! Your enemy has hidden in the woods! Did you even consider that you might not be able to get at him? Oh, I suppose you had a chance, but not much of one; the forest acts as a cover and stops fools like you from... well, anything!"

The green-armored knight opened his mouth to speak again, but Lyn, who up until now had been half-forgotten, interrupted. "You ARE injured! I see it!" she cried from across the field.

"What?" the other three asked unison.

The Lorca girl pointed. "There! I see the blood!"

Sain blinked. "I _am_ bleeding!" he exclaimed, shocked. "I didn't notice!" Then he jumped, feeling something touch him. "What-" he began to ask, but cut off when he saw Alle hanging upside down from a tree branch and swinging toward him, a vulnerary in her outstretched hand.

"Take that and use it!" she demanded of him. He hesitated, gaping at her, and she frowned. "Now!" the brunette said. Sain recovered from his moment of stupor and did as instructed, though he did so while grinning at her.

"Of course, angel!" he said cheerfully. "To crease that perfect brow of yours with worry for me is inexcusable!"

Alle rolled her eyes. Still upside down, she gestured toward the bandit, who like Sain a moment ago was gaping like a fish at the girl in the tree. "Kent, see what you can do," she instructed. The red-head rode off without a word. _A man of action... That's helpful. Especially when my only other warriors are Sain and Lyn. ...Lyn! Darn it Alle, pay more attention or you'll lose them all, just like-_

Cutting that thought short, Alle reached out for Sain. "Help me!" she ordered. Smiling like a fool, Sain caught Alle when she loosed her hold on the branch and settled her in the saddle in front of him.

"Thank you," Alle muttered, reddening from the feel of his hands. Quickly she took hold of herself and shouted, "Now ride! Kent can handle himself, but Lyn needs help up there!"

Sain booted his horse's flanks, and the beast lunged foward. Ahead, Alle watched Lyn attacking one of the foes from the cover of the trees, dashing back and forth and striking whenever possible. Unfortunately for Alle's amateur warriors, this man proved to be more intelligent that his fellows. He withdrew to a point that Lyn could not reach him without first endangering herself; also the position was such that Sain could do little without putting himself, his mount, and Alle at risk.

Frowning and growling quietly, Alle put a hand to her waist where, tied with a sash, her odd greenish tome was secured. Her eyes fell closed for the briefest of moments. Then they flew open again, and she let out a yell. "Sain! We have to split his focus! Ride to the left, NOW!"

Sain, though surprised to say the least, obeyed quickly, pulling hard on the reins. The horse whinnied reproachfully, but did as it was bidden.

As for Alle, her eyes never left the enemy. "Sain, your lance," she called. "Take us in as though you're going to attack!"

"My lance?" Sain asked in confusion. "But-"

"Now, Sain!"

"As you say!"

The bandit's brow furrowed when Sain rode toward him with a lance rather than a sword. It was clear he wondered if the cavalier was an absolute idiot. He smirked as he became sure that Sain would not retreat. He raised his axe-

"LYN!" Alle shrilled.

-and Lyn, all but forgotten, burst from the trees and struck. The man's eyes widened in surprise. Then the light behind them faded, and he, like the last, fell foward when Lyn withdrew her blade.

Instantly Alle slid off the horse's back and ran back a ways in the direction they had come. Kent had dispatched his first enemy and was now fighting one guarding the southern bridge. The northern bridge, Alle saw, was clear. Across it, partially hidden, the commander of the highway-men lurked, fingering his axe nervously.

"To the bridge!" Alle commanded, dashing back to Lyn and Sain. "Go, now! Attack him!"

Without a second thought the two obeyed, having seen that thus far Alle was infalliable. They rushed the bandit leader at the same moment, Sain attacking from the front as Lyn struck at his side.

"T-there... was just supposed to be... a lone... girl..." he gasped as he fell to their blades. It was to this triumph that Kent arrived; Lyn cleaning her sword on the grass, Sain brandishing his, and Alle sighing as she plopped on the verdant grass under the shade of a tree. As Kent dismounted, he heard Lyn's voice and glanced over his shoulder.

"That's the last of them. Fantastic work, Alle!" she exclaimed. The strategist gave a tiny nod, but Lyn didn't see, as she had turned her back to her friend. "And now for these knights of Lycia," she murmured, her hands going to her hips in a testy sort of way. "I have given you little chance to speak," she said, and her hands fell to her side. "Will you share your story with me?" she asked.

Kent nodded graciously. "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Lyn frowned and interrupted. "Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

Again, Kent gave her a nod. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn inquired, her eyes growing a bit larger.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter," Kent explained. "He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Here Sain picked up the thread, hardly pausing to breathe in his speech. "And then this year, we recieved a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

Lyn's eyes were wide now. "Lyndis?" she repeated in disbelief.

Sain smiled cheerfully, picturing the happy expression of the marquess. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here." Sain's face fell, and he looked at the ground. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost," Kent said, speaking somewhat excitedly. "Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains..." The orange-haired man gazed at Lyn. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but... were his cheeks beginning to color...? "I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

Lyn stared at the knights. "Why would you think that..." she mumbled weakly.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," Kent replied, and Lyn's face took on a shocked expression.

"What?" she asked loudly. "Did you know my mother?"

Kent cleared his throat, looking saddened. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as though trying to calm herself. "To the rest of my tribe," she said slowly,"I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather." She smiled, albeit sadly."Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again."

"..." Kent seemed as if he wanted to say something, but could not find the words.

"Wait!" Lyn exclaimed suddenly. "That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

The red-armored cavalier started. "What? How could he have-" he began, but Sain cut him off.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain accused, scowling at the bandit's corpse.

Lyn blinked and frowned in confusion. "Lundgren?" she asked. "Who's that?"

Kent sighed. "He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

Sain spoke up, fiercely irritated. "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

The plainsgirl's mouth dropped open. "That's- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" she spluttered. Sain gave her a wry smile.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

Lyn was nearly in tears of outrage. "What should I do?" she asked hopelessly, looking at both of the knights.

"Accompany us to Caelin," Kent entreated her. " Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have little choice," Lyn said at length."I will go with you."

A small noise came from behind her, and she turned quickly. Alle had gotten to her feet and was surveying the party of three quizzically."Alle..." Lyn murmured. "I'm sorry. This changes everything." The Lorca girl paused, as though afraid to speak. "What will you do, Alle?" she asked finally.

Alle stood silent for a moment, her arms folded beneath her breasts. Finally she spoke. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Lyn blinked, surprised. "You... want me to decide?" she asked uncertainly. Alle nodded wordlessly, and Lyn immediately started in. "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey!" She faltered. "But... It's going to be so dangerous..."

The strategist chuckled. "Do I look so fragile to you that you think I can't stand up to a few people trying to kill me?" she asked, amused. "If that were true, I wouldn't have lived for seventeen years!" Alle laughed again at the shock that registered on all three faces. "I think I'll be coming with you, Lyn."

Shaking off the daze Alle's comment had caused, Lyn stepped foward and embraced the other girl. "Thank you!" she said sincerely.

Alle patted Lyn's back a couple of times, then wriggled away. "Not a problem, Lyn," she said with a smile that swiftly turned to a stern expression. "However," she said ominously, "this _is_ a problem." The tactician held up an empty bag and shook it at Lyn. "Guess who ran off without buying any supplies?" she asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

Lyn's cheeks reddened. "Hahah... oops."

**STRATAGEM**

* * *

Well, there it is! And by now you're wondering about the tome and the memory of the army... Well, if you want to find out, you'll have to read the next chapter when I get it up! Reviews would be MARVELOUS. Please and thank you! Also, please take note that the romance starts off fast, then slows _waaay_ down, then picks up again as we get nearer to chapter ten of the game. Thanks again for reading. Bye now!


End file.
